


Business Deals

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, CEO, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: for the lovely @mauvemountains, who requested some CEO smut! It went on a little longer than I planned, but I loved this idea. I hope you enjoy, and happy birthday sweetie!!





	Business Deals

“Oh goddamnit.” Kylo is at the hotel bar with a bourbon on the rocks when he spots trouble at the other end of the room. “Of course she’d be here.”

Armitage doesn’t even have to look up from his drink to know who he’s talking about. “I thought they were slated to speak at another conference.”

“They were, I double checked- I can’t have anything distracting me.” Despite his statement, his eyes wander over to you nevertheless. He takes in your tight black pencil skirt and grey blazer that hugs you in all the right places; how your hair falls over the side of your shoulder as you pull it free from its bun-

“Kylo! Get ahold of yourself!” Armitage hisses from across the table. “What would the investors think if they knew you were mooning over a rival company’s CEO?”

Kylo’s eyes snap back to his business partner. “You’re right, you’re right. As always.”

The redhead sighs. “You need to get a handle on this infatuation, Kylo. It’s beginning to run on the edge of childish.”

“What, and become a stone-hearted bastard like you?”

The other man takes a sip of his teeth then bares his teeth in a grin. “Exactly. Much more efficient that way.”

Kylo wants to groan in annoyance but takes another pull from his glass to cover it up. He knows it’s childish, and ridiculous, and dangerous, and all sorts of other adjectives that should turn his heart away from you in an instant. But he can’t seem to get you out of his head. Ever since he’d seen you speak at an innovators conference- oh god, what was it, two years ago? Three?- he’s been completely taken in with your voice, the way you articulate your ideas, the cleverness with which you maneuver through the corporate world. He’d been a nobody then, just a hopeful wanting to make  it big like those he idolized on stage. But since then, his own company has taken off- in direct competition with your company, of course. That pretty much crushed his dreams of ever getting anywhere near you for good.

“Go over the list of investors with me again.” He nods at Armitage’s black briefcase sitting beside him. This is the most important conference of the year, with hundreds of potential new clients and investors swarming the hotel- he can’t afford to lose his focus. Not now. Not when so much potential is at stake.

As much as he might want to.

“Glad to see you’ve come to your senses.” Armitage gives him a professional, approving tilt of the chin. “So the first and most promising group is Organa Tech…”

“Oh goddamnit.” You walk into the hotel bar pulling the pins out of your hair, wanting nothing more than a relaxing evening before your keynote speech to kick off the weeklong conference tomorrow. So much for that. “Of course he’d be here.”

Poe doesn’t even look up from the email he’s sending to ask who you’re talking about. “I saw they were on the roster.”

You stare at him. “And you didn’t tell me?!”

He sighs. “I was hoping you wouldn’t see him until  _after_  your speech tomorrow, so your head wouldn’t fly off your shoulders. You need to stay focused.”

He’s right, of course. But as you’re walking up to get the bartender’s attention, you can’t help but sneak a glance at the tall, suited, handsome man sitting in the booth across the room. Despite his size, his suits always fit him immaculately, and those curls are just begging you to run your hands through them-

Your train of thought is thankfully cut off by Poe pressing an ice cold glass into your hand. The cold shocks you back into reality, much to his amusement. “Are you going to be okay? I feel like this is getting out of hand.”

You glare at him. “Nothing shakes me Poe, remember? I’m a stone giant. I’m infallible.”

“Until he walks into the room.”

You resist the urge to smack him very unprofessionally on the arm. You hate it when he makes a jab at your silly crush on the other CEO. And believe me, you know it’s silly- and ridiculous, and dangerous- but you just can’t seem to avoid the overwhelming feelings that crash over you whenever you see him. Kylo Ren is the enemy, for god’s sake. When his business took off two years ago, your bottom line took a substantial hit. But when you first met him, he wasn’t any of that- just a newbie entrepreneur with big dreams and a cheap suit. Kind of like you, when you started out almost a decade ago. Maybe that’s why you were initially drawn to him. That, and his gorgeous brown eyes, and they way he’s incapable of keeping his feelings from running across his face despite his intimidating nature. So when you see him, he’s never a rival, never the competition. Just a hopeful who wants it all. That’s probably your problem. But you can’t get that image of him out of your head.

“Earth to Y/N.” Poe waves a hand in front of your face. He leads you to a seat on the exact opposite end of the room than the guy you’re mooning over, which probably isn’t a coincidence. “Seriously, you’ve got to stop this. If anyone ever finds out you’ve got the hots for this guy…”

“I know, I know. The gossip mongers would be all over it.” You sigh. “I just… can’t seem to help myself.”

“Ah, love that will never be.” He takes a long pull of his drink. “So sad, so tragic.”

“I hired you to be my assistant, not a damn poet.”

Poe grins. “Poe, poet. It does have a nice ring to it.”

“Shut the hell up.”

…

You breathe a sigh of relief as you walk off the stage to resounding applause. Your speech had gone off without a hitch, which almost surprised you given your extreme nerves about this being televised all over the globe. Luckily, your fears were unfounded. Poe claps you on the shoulder backstage with a winning smile on his face. “You did amazing!”

“Thanks.” You smile at him exhaustedly. After an hour of all eyes on you, your nice, quiet hotel room is sounding really good. “I’m just going to head back to my room for a bit…”

“Oh no you don’t.” He glances at his watch tucked into his sleeve. “You’ve got a reception to go to. Everyone is waiting to congratulate you.”

Damn. You try to put a little more energy into your step as you follow him down the corridor. “Sounds good.”

He glances at you. “I know it’s not what you want right now, but the exposure will be good for us.”

“You’re right, as always.” You straighten your suit jacket. “Let’s do this.”

The reception is being held in the same bar you had a drink in last night, but this time with nicely dressed waiters and waitresses circling around with trays full of decadent looking food and glasses full of bubbling champagne. A low murmur fills the room, no doubt talking of business deals and who’s outdoing who.

“I’m going to get a drink.” You nod to the bar as Poe snags a glass off a passing tray. “Try not to seduce as many girls as last time, hm?”

“Y/N, I’m shocked.” He holds a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “I am always the epitome of professional.”

You snort. “”Yeah, right. That’s why you slipped your business card onto that waitress’ tray.”

“Guilty.” He looks off in the direction of said waitress. “I’ll meet up with you tomorrow?”

“Eight o’clock sharp.” You nod. “Don’t have too much fun.”

“The same to you.”

“Please, I’m making the requisite rounds and going straight to bed.”

“All work and no play,” he says in a singsong voice.

You roll your eyes. “Goodbye, Poe.”

He salutes and heads off in the direction of the blonde. You sigh and take a sip of your drink. You knew these things were always full of scandalous hookups- seriously, it’s like nobody grew up past the tenth grade- but you’d never partaken in any of the, ahem, festivities. You’re above that- you have a job to do and that’s it.

“Ms. Y/L/N.” Someone speaks behind you in a low voice. “I just wanted to congratulate you on your speech.”

You put on your best polite smile and turn to face the speaker… only to come face to face with none other than Kylo Ren. You immediately falter. Come on, Y/N. Get ahold of yourself. “Th-thank you.” You take a drink to hopefully settle your nerves. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Then, because you apparently have no chill whatsoever, you quirk an eyebrow and add, “learn anything?”

He grins at you. “A thing or two, as always. I never fail to learn something from you.”

You blush at the complement, hoping he doesn’t notice. “And I look forward to your talk as well.” He’s slated to speak tomorrow at around noon. “Perhaps you’ll teach me a thing or two.”

“Doubtful.” He tosses a piece of black hair out of his eyes. “But thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Anytime.” You nod at his noticeably empty side. “Where’s the red-headed ghoul who’s always strapped to your side?”

He raises an eyebrow and surveys the bar. “Probably off schmoozing with a waiter somewhere.”

You’re surprised when a laugh bubbles out of your mouth- and at Ren’s reaction, who smiles at the sound. “Now why is it both our partners are always having more fun than we are?”

“Hm. Because we’re supposed to be the uptight, professional CEOs?”

“Makes you want to say fuck it all and move into a shack somewhere.”

Now it’s his turn to laugh. “I’ve had the same thought once or twice.”

“After only two years? And you’re already a burnout?” You tease. “I expected more from you, Ren.”

He looks a little surprised. “Wow, you know my name. Color me shocked.”

You blink. “You stole nearly a fifth of my sales in the first month you opened up shop. Of course I know your name.”

“Ah. And here I was hoping it would be for more amicable reasons.”

Now what in the world does he mean by that? He couldn’t… could he? No. that’s insane.

Unless…

“It was a pleasure talking to you.” You hold out your hand and he takes it, shaking it firmly. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Likewise.” He nods pleasantly at you and wanders off. You have half a mind to stop him, turn him around, and yank back that hotel room number you had probably not-so-subtly slipped into his palm. You tip your head back and swallow the rest of your glass in one swoop. He’ll probably think your crazy. Maybe laugh at you, probably most definitely laugh about it with Armitage. God, what if he tells someone else? You look around the bar, which sometimes feels like it’s full of people just waiting to take you down. What you did was beyond risky, and probably wouldn’t pay off in any sense of the word.

But if it did… a small shiver rolls down your spine. A girl can dream.

…

It isn’t until he gets back to his own room that Kylo finds a wadded up piece of paper in his pocket, with the name of a nearby hotel and room number written on it. Someone must’ve passed it off to him and he’d stuck it in his pocket unconsciously. But who? He thinks back over the evening. His hand was usually glued to a glass of champagne, which was giving him a lovely haze right about now.

The only person he’d shook hands with was you.

_Wait… what?_

Had you slipped him this? Was this your room? Was this an invitation?

It was probably just a mistake. He’s about to throw it in the wastebasket when he glances at it again. What if it wasn’t? It’d be pretty difficult to absentmindedly lose your reminder of what hotel you were in in someone else’s palm.

Did you… You couldn’t possibly think of him like he thinks about you. That’d be impossible. That’d be… absolutely unbelievable.

But what if-

Okay. Think of the pros and cons here. Cons: if he shows up at your door, it could have been a mistake. He’d probably look desperate, and she’d probably laugh at him. His dreams would probably be crushed once again.

Pros… well. They speak for themselves. A small shiver runs its way down his spine just thinking of the possibilities.

That’s it. Decision made.

“This is room 405. I need a taxi as quickly as possible.”

…

You’ve been pacing frantically in your room mulling over your decision for the better part of the night, stealing sips from the hotel minibar, when there’s a knock on the door.

Had you ordered room service? You didn’t think so. You uncover the peephole in the door and almost choke on your own breath when you see Ren standing there, hair mussed and wet and with a raincoat thrown over his shoulders like he left in a haste. Quickly, you unlatch the door and pull it open.

The two of you stand there blinking at each other for a minute. And then, stupidly, all you can think to say is, “you’re wet.”

A little half grin appears on his face. “That tends to happen when it’s raining outside.”

“Oh.” You hadn’t even noticed.

“So…” he shifts awkwardly, then pulls out what looks to be your note from his front pocket. “I need to know if this was a mistake or not.”

This is it. This is your chance to say oh, sorry, I must’ve lost it, so sorry you came all the way over here, say goodnight and shut the door in his face.

But hell, you’re tired of being responsible. And if he came all the way over here in a rainstorm, he must’ve had a damn good reason. So you look him square in the eye and say, “do you want to come in?”

He runs a hand through his wet hair, spraying droplets everywhere, and for one terrifying heartbeat you think he’s going to say no. But instead, you stand aside and he walks in, and you shut the door behind him.

Once he’s inside, some sense works its way into your brain and you toss him a clean towel from the bathroom. “Thanks.” He runs it over his hair in typical messy boy fashion and goddamn why is this man so attractive. He notices you staring. “Thinking about something?”

“Um.” Now’s your chance. Say something witty and sexy that’ll make him putty in your hands. Or something like that. “I think the wet hair works on you.”

Slowly, he raises an eyebrow. “Really.”

“Mhm.”

He takes off his coat, revealing the same suit he was wearing earlier. You hadn’t changed either, so you were still in your business dress. “So…”

All at once, you laugh, and cover your hands with your face. “I’m sorry. I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

Luckily, by the smile on his face, he seems to think your admission is cute. “Let’s start with, why am I here?”

“To… talk business deals?” You say weakly, not wanting to play the cards you’ve been holding close to your chest for three years now.

Then, wonder of wonders, he walks over to you and leans over so close you can smell the cologne on his neck and the bourbon on his breath. “I sincerely hope that’s a lie.”

“Yes,” you breathe, the combination of alcohol and closeness making for a heady combination.

“Excellent.” Giving you plenty of time to pull away, he slowly raises a hand to the back of your neck, sliding his hand under your hair. It’s… god, it’s good, and you haven’t even done anything yet. When you don’t back away, angles his head and puts his lips on yours in the gentlest of barely-there kisses.

That’s enough to strike a hunger in your belly. You kiss him back, but definitely not as softly as he kissed you. Grunting in surprise, he pulls you closer while you throw your arms around his neck, pushing yourself into him for all you’re worth. He feels strong, and angular, and exactly like someone you want all over you right this second.

He pulls away after a minute, breathing hard, and you run a hand through your hair, pushing it out of your face. “Sorry. Too much?”

“God, no. I’m just wondering why we haven’t done this sooner. How long have you…?”

You slide your hands down to his very well defined waist, tugging up at his shirt so your fingers can slip under the hem and dance their way across his skin. “For a very long time.”

“Damn,” he breathes, and you pull him down to kiss him again.

This time the both of you are rough and heedless, caution thrown to the wind. His teeth graze your bottom lip and when a whimper escapes your throat, he gently sucks it into his mouth and bites lightly, ratcheting your want up to 11. You return the favor by sliding your tongue into his mouth, which he gladly accepts. He tastes like bourbon and champagne, and the promise of something really, really excellent.

His hands have been wandering everywhere, but not quite where you want them. He hesitates at your breasts and your butt, not sure how far you want to take this. So you take his hands and place them firmly on your ass, giving it a squeeze, and break away just long enough to say, “Listen up, Ren, I did not invite you here to be cautious or to think of the consequences. Now, do you want me or not?”

“Fucking hell.” At first you think you’ve gone too far, but then he practically throws you onto the bed in the center of the room, climbing up on top of you and pressing long, wet kisses to the side of your neck. You tilt your head to allow easier access and wrap a hand around his head, finally giving in to the urge to play with it. Experimentally, you tug a bit on the ends, making him moan.

He sits up, straddling you at the hips, and pauses there just to look at you. You look so beautiful splayed out across the bed, face flushed, want clearly in your eyes. And of course, his vantage point couldn’t be better.  He’s already hard, and he rolls his hips a little against yours while he works on the buttons of your blazer, then tugs the shirt you have on over your head.

He’s rewarded with the most gorgeous bra he’s ever seen, mauve and lacy and lookin sinful against your chest. “Fuck,” he mutters, and you smile.

“Like what you see?”

“I’ll like it better when it’s on the floor.”

Holding his gaze,  you reach around the back and undo the clasp, casting it off to the side of the bed.

Your breasts are spectacular. Round and perky but with enough weight to them to make you want to feel them for all they’re worth. Without thinking, Kylo puts his mouth down on your left breast and swirls his tongue around the nipple, making you gasp and arch your back, hands squeezing his shoulders for all you’re worth as sparks of pleasure shoot down to exactly where you want them. He continues for a few minutes, sucking and tonguing  one nipple and rolling the other between his fingertips, and good god you think you’re going to come right then and there-

Swiftly, he gets off the bed and begins tugging at your skirt, which you happily unzip from the side and let him pull down and off of you. Matching lacy panties are revealed against your creamy skin, and you can practically see the lust dripping off of him as he hooks a finger around the waistband and pulls them down towards your feet.

You should be anxious, or self conscious, being laid out bare like this, but he’s looking at you with such a worshipful gaze you can’t help but stretch a little bit, letting him see all your curves and what you have to offer. It feels good, to be wanted this much.   
His hands caress your stomach, running over your hips and back again, counting each rib that sticks out of your skin with his fingertips. You’re squirming desperately, trying to get some friction to offset the growing heat between your thighs, but it would seem Ren has a plan for that.

Slowly, his hands make their way down to your thighs, scratching at your ass lightly and he squeezes. “Spread those legs for me.” His voice is husky and low, and it sends a shiver right through you. Obediently, you do so, revealing your sex to him, already glistening with the thought of him touching you exactly how you like it.

He runs a finger from the top of your slit to just above your hole, and when you gasp he adds another, running them through your slick folds. “You’re so wet for me.”

“God, yes, Kylo-”

Abruptly, he kisses you long and hard. “Say my name again.”

“Kylo,” you breathe, and that seems to be his cue, because he pushes off of you, slides your hips down to the edge of the bed, and begins kissing the inside of your thighs, leaving little love bites here and there. “Oh, stars,” you groan, spreading your knees a little wider. He takes that as an invitation to begin swirling his tongue around your clit, which makes you buck your hips in surprise. “Fuck!”

He holds down your hips with both hands, tonguing your clit lightly, then harder and with more pressure, alternating patterns and pressure until you’re not sure which way is up anymore. Then, as if that weren’t enough, he slides one finger into you, then another. You’re so wet it doesn’t even hurt, and you instinctively clench around his fingers, trying to get more sensation out of the deal.

You can feel his grin as he continues sucking on your clit, fingers working in and out of you, slick with your wet. “Jesus, Kylo, I’m- I’m not going to last like this-!”

“Good.” He blows a small stream of air onto your clit, cold and good, before once more giving it a kiss. “It’s okay. You can let go.”

That does it. As his fingers curl to hit just the right spot, you rocket up to orgasm, putting your hands in his hair and tugging for all you’re worth. Stars explode behind your eyes and your breathing is erratic and heavy as he lightly gives you a few more kisses around your sex and on your thighs.

“Fuck.” You can’t do much more than lay on the bed and breathe, letting the sensations wash through you in waves. “I want you so bad.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” he murmurs, looking at your body loosely splayed on the bed like you haven’t a care in the world.

“Oh really?”

  
“Since the moment I met you.”

“Well, at lest we’re in agreement then.”

That stops him for a second and you whine at the loss of heat. “You’ve… wanted me?”

“Is that not obvious?” You sit up and begin tugging at his belt, letting it fall to the floor, and pop his button and fly until you can see the head of hip peeking out through his boxers. “What else do I need to do to prove it?”

He seems to be at a loss for words, which you have to admit, you very much enjoy. Grinning, you tug down his trousers and underwear in one swoop until his cock is free, already hard and waiting for you. “All this for me? I’m flattered.”

“God- can you just- please-” You hum as your take the head of his cock into your mouth, sucking lightly on the tip. “Ohhhh, fuck, fuck me.” His voice is practically guttural.

“All in good time, love.” You start at the base of his shaft and lick upwards, curling your tongue around his dick until it’s slick and you can use your hand as well as your mouth. Your tongue works the underside of him while your hand strokes him, head bobbing up and down as you take him into your mouth again and again. Your free hand wanders to his balls and gently plays with them until his knees are practically shaking.

“Stop, stop.” You pop off of him with a sinfully wet noise, and he groans. “I can’t last much longer.”

You lay back on the bed, back flat, knees in the air as you spread your legs once again. “Then come have me.”

He stares at you for just a moment before crawling up to meet you, slowly, like he doesn’t want to muss the sheets. You’re both breathing hard, and the air is thick and smells like sex. He pumps his hand around his cock once, twice, before lining up at your entrance and smoothly pushing into you.

You hiss, feeling him stretch you out so good. He’s hovering over you, like he doesn’t want to hurt you, but you pull him down until your stomachs are touching skin-to-skin. “I want all of you,” you whisper, and he groans before dragging himself back out of you and plunging back in.

It’s simultaneously sweet and rough. One moment he’ll be pounding in and out of you, the next he’ll be rocking his hips back and forth to where he’s fully inside you, filling you up so deep you can feel his entire length inside you. There’s lots of kisses, and some laughter, and a lot of noises that escape both of your mouths. You’ve never been super vocal, but with every thrust another noise of pleasure falls from your lips, and Kylo is eating it up, using your noises to guide himself on the best way of pleasuring you.

Simply put, it’s heaven, the two of you pressed to get her so sinfully perfect it’s like you were made to be there. You can feel his abs curling as he thrusts in and out of you, and your hands scramble for purchase on his back, trying to find some grip against this onslaught of sensation.

Your name falls off his lips like a symphony, so sweetly you wonder where he’s been all your life. Then with one final thrust, he’s coming apart inside you, shaking as he fills you with himself. After a few more minutes of him teasing your clit with his fingers, you fall over the edge once again, this time in his arms. He holds you as the stars return and then settle, leaving you humming with an energy you haven’t felt in years.

“Holy fuck,” he says softly, and your only response is to curl into him, head resting on his shoulder, lips pressed into his neck. He wraps his arm tighter around you protectively.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” you whisper.

He hums. “Can I… can I stay here?”

You smile against his skin. “I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

He sinks back into the bed like he’s been waiting to hear those words. “Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”

You press further into his side, soaking up his body heat. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” When you kiss again, it’s like a piece you didn’t know was missing is suddenly there right in front of you.

…

He does his speech in the same suit he wore yesterday, but no one seems to notice. Clapping loudly as he walks off the stage, you make a beeline for backstage, wanting nothing more than to just see him again. The events of last night keep playing through your mind, a mixture of sweetness and desperation that could only be categorized as love.

“Congratulations.” He smiles as he sees you, a technician taking the mic off his collar.

“Learn anything?”

“Maybe a thing or two.” You grin at him, going up to give him a kiss, which he eagerly returns.

“Oh, shit.” Another voice speaks from behind you and you both break away, only to find Poe and Armitage side by side looking at the two of you with a combination of pity and relief.

“Ha!” Poe pokes the redhead in the arm. “Told you it would happen here.”

Armitage sighs and pulls out his wallet, handing a crisp twenty dollar bill over to the beaming assistant. “I really needed you to hold out a little longer, Y/N,” he says dryly, which brings flames to your cheeks in a level of embarrassment you didn’t think was possible.

But Kylo wraps his arm around your shoulder and gives you a peck on your cheek, effectively calming your nerves. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. We all know you wanted to see this happen.”

“Guilty.” Armitage, the more reserved of the two, has a small smile on his face, while Poe looks like he’s about to break out into song and dance. “I happened to see that the both of you are free for several hours before your next event. Do with the time what you please.”

As the assistants wander away, an unlikely duo united in their bosses’ hopeless crushes, the two of you begin to giggle as you fall into his arms. You’ve never been happier in your life.

“My place or yours?”

You kiss him on the corner of his mouth. “Wherever you are, I’m there.”


End file.
